Leocarus Denaro Del'Aquano
Known Information The second son of a Dacian merchant family, Leocarus was raised in the comfort and prosperity of an affluent household. While not of noble stature, the House of Del'Aquano was a thoroughly wealthy one. Leocarus and his brothers received the kind of extensive education one would need to regularly interact with the aristocratic upper crust of society, as well as thorough schooling in the ways of letters and accounting to maintain a growing mercantile enterprise. But as the second son, Leocarus was not due to inherit the family company; instead, his lot would be to serve as the right hand of his brother. Whenever his father should pass, he would be expected to serve his elder brother as a consigliary, an advisor, and an executor of the directives of his elder brother. By the age of fifteen, Leocarus had resolved to strike out into the world and- for better or worse, success or failure- his life, his place and his profession would be his own. A great lover of the heroic knights and warriors in the stories he'd been taught, he sought the path of a Man-At-Arms. Sneaking aboard one of his family's own outbound cargo ships, he joined a mercenary company, serving as a cook, page and all-around errand boy in exchange for food, board and instruction in the ways of war until he could be trusted to serve as a fighter in the unit. Eventually, he began working individually, serving wherever a fighting man was needed. His work took him across great swathes of Adelrune. He spent a great deal of time in Cestral when he first left home, eventually picking up a Cestral accent that would stay with him the rest of his life. His work took him to Cestral, the Amalgamation, the Gael-Celestine border, even a few times to Cole and Ad Decimum. Some times as a soldier or hired blade, others as an instructor of local militias and peasant levies, and other times still as a caravan guard or bodyguard. While his full name is Leocarus, he is known to all by the shortened 'Leo'. His national identity has long been a source of inner conflict. A proud Dacian, Leocarus is a patriot and a great lover of culture; poetry, music, history and the many arts his homeland has fostered to wondrous effect. On the other hand, he loathes the attitude of "Pay others to do it for you" that is so common amongst his opulently wealthy countrymen, believing that every thinking being has a duty themselves and others to be able to do something. Be it fighting, crafting, art, whether a shipwright, a playwright, or a farmer who grows the hay right, a life spent relying on others to do for you what you choose not to do for yourself is loathsome to him. Even more controversially, the long-standing superstition of masks is one that Leo has all but abandoned since first leaving Dace. He bares his face and puts no stock in the belief that sins committed while wearing a mask disappear when the mask is removed, believing instead that every sin sticks to the face, the very skin of the Dacian committing it. As such, no sin can be removed, and every Dacian must be held accountable to their deeds. Despite his controversial beliefs, he has no aversion to Dacians and enjoys the chance to reconnect with his youth when speaking with his countrymen. He has fought for Dacian clients as readily as any other and knows that Dacian silver spends just as well. Returning Leo was as stunned as any to find himself back in the land of the living. He is still slowly adjusting to the shock of it, and was dismayed to find certain parts of his memory- such as his ability to read- have faded. As he works to regain his memories, likewise he is trying to figure out his place and purpose in the wild land to which he has returned. Allies '''Jasper - '''A Half-Fae Donkey, Leo met Jasper at a circus of which Jasper was a prisoner and unwilling exhibition. Since Jasper's fortuitous escape, Leo has been party to at least a few of Jasper's schemes and ventures that have required muscle of the sword-wielding variety. Rumors * May have contributed to the escape of a prized exhibit from a traveling circus. * Supposedly killed while working under contract as a personal bodyguard and head of security for an extremely influential client. * Has taken contracts working security on naval vessels, but allegedly he strongly prefers to be on solid ground. * Never violates a contract. Cannot be compelled to betray a client in good standing, his word is his bond. Category:Player character Category:Allies